Cato's Diary
by Girl of Dandelions
Summary: Cato secretly keeps a diary during the Hunger Games. Read to find out what he's writing. (Clato)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. I REALLY RESPECT AND THANK HER FOR WRITING THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**Anyway, don't get me wrong. Cato is one of my favorite characters along with Rue and Foxface in The Hunger Games. His last scene in the movie is the best scene ever! It's so deep in its meaning. **

**I hope you enjoy my story :)**

* * *

Dear diary,

I can't believe it's the day of the Reaping! I'm starting to keep a diary because after years of training, I'm going to volunteer today. And if I come out as a victor, every girl in Panem will sure fall for me! They're going to ask for my autograph and biography. If I have kept a diary like this, it'll be so much easier later. They can buy the copies of my diary and start a fandom! Wooo, start a fandom! They're fangirling over Cato! Aren't I awesome? ;)

Anyway, you must be wondering why I'm so confident that I can win and be famous later. That's because my mirror tells me so! Muahahaha. I've just looked at myself in the mirror and I'm as hot as my idol, Finnick Odair! Oh my, I'm even surprised at my own handsomeness! Sure, in a few weeks I'm going to be the next Finnick from Two! :D

But, there's a bad news too. Clove still doesn't pay attention to me :/. She keeps ignoring me at school when other girls are dying to get my attention. I don't understand why. I'm so hot, handsome, and charming. She must be very blind for not realizing it. Maybe if she knows that I become a tribute, she'll start looking at me. Yeah, I just need to be a little bit more patient. Girls are sometimes that annoying. I'm sure she loves me, like really loves me! She's just too shy to show it. Fine, Clove, you'll pay for that!

Okay, now my mom is calling me for lunch. After that we'll leave for the Reaping. I'm so excited!

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

I am on way to Capitol now. The train is super fast and the food is delicious. But, I am still mad at Clove I am crying now. Can you imagine me crying? Yeah, I can't believe she volunteers too. I am sure she did it on purpose, to avenge me! 'Cause she hates me! But NO NO NO. She should know that I love her VERY MUCH. But, how? I am still thinking. Should I propose her during my interview? No way, that'll make me lose my dignity. They have to see me as the mighty Cato!

Okay, I am crying blood now I'm going to stop writing.

See you

* * *

**A.N. I know it's short. But, next chapter will be longer. Anyway, review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

We watched the recaps of the Reaping from each district last night. The tributes from One and Four are well, just like how we, the careers are supposed to look. The other tributes are okay, I can't judge them now. They aren't interesting to me, anyway. But, there's this boy from Twelve who's crying like a baby! I laughed so hard that Clove stared at me like I was someone crazy or something :/

Also, Clove saw my diary! And she was like, "OMG, Cato, you keep a pink diary! That's not what a boy does!" She's disgusted at me now I am crying again. But, she's surprised to see the proper writing in my diary. At least now she knows I passed in English ;) because she failed terribly at it. Hahahaha. And I told her, "Shhh, don't tell this to anyone, will you, Clove?" Because if she does, I'm afraid they'll start calling me pinky boy. Oh, no way! I am the mighty Cato!

Anyway, we've just arrived in the Capitol. Everyone was screaming my name and Clove's as our train came by. That drove me nuts! Yeah, they're like soon-to-be my fangirls! District 2 is great and amazing, but Capitol is a waayy more beautiful and sophisticated city. I can imagine the annual vacation I am going to have here once I become a victor. Yay!

Now my prep team is putting make up on me. They say I'm good-looking enough to be the next Finnick Odair! xD I'm so excited! Clove will see me and she'll be amazed at how handsome I am. Yeah, I hope her eyes are right this time. We're going to sparkle in GOLD! And be the most favorite district. Ever. Oh, I think Eleven and Twelve will be as awful as always. Maybe the designers from Twelve will force their tributes to be naked. Gosh, that's gross. They'll be naked on national TV. LOL.

And I have met our mentors too! Brutus and Enobaria. Her teeth are scary :o. And they're awesome too though Finnick is more awesome than them. I hope they make great mentors cause I WANT TO COME OUT ALIVE AS A VICTOR!

Bye.

P.S. Clove has read my diary but still hasn't noticed I love her. Grrr..

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading my story so far, guys. I know 'cause I have lots of traffic but no review. So, please post some reviews to help me improve. I am not desperate for review, I just need to know if you like this story. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,

Tonight is my first night in the Capitol. Nothing much to tell. My mom must be very proud to see me and Clove during the chariot rides. We looked totally awesome, sparkling, and glimmering in our golden costumes. We're supposed to be the favorite! But, I can't believe it's Twelve who stole all the attention! Their faces were on the screen almost all the time. Actually, they looked dumb with their costumes on fire (what the hell their designers were thinking about? Toasting them alive?). The girl stupidly blew kisses to the audience (thinking that she can be the next celeb, huh?). And they're holding hands too! I wish it were me and Clove, but it's not gonna happen. She still doesn't like me *sighed*.

I am going to bed now, probably dreaming about killing Twelve in the arena.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

It's the first day of our training. No one seems strong enough to defeat me in the arena. The only one I should count on is probably the boy from Eleven. He looks scarryyy (but, I'm not meant to be scared, anyway. Hey, I'm Cato, you know!). The others are just okay, they look like weaklings to me. The tributes from One, Two, and Four had lunch together and made some talks about the strategy we're going to use in the Games. Yes, the lunch was delicious! The other tributes were only staring at us in awe. And there's this girl from One who keeps looking at me during lunch. Ewwww, her name is Glimmer. She insists she knows archery but always misses her target. Grrrr, what the hell was she doing all these years when she's being trained? But, what's worse is I think she has a thing for me. Not gonna happen! I only care about my Clove ;)

Sadly though, this boy from Four seems to like Clove too! I caught him staring at Clove a lot of times. He even tried to flirt with her too! NOOOO, Clove is MINE. I won't let him have her. And if he keeps being that way, he'll be the first tribute I kill in the arena. I don't care though he's a career too. Clove is mine, remember that, boy!

The tributes from Twelve are together everywhere and they're in the same clothes. I still hate them for stealing all the attention during chariot rides though. From the way he talks, the boy seems to have a crush on the girl, but the girl is too busy to care. LOL. Shame on you! Oh, wait, doesn't it also happen to me? What the hell, I forgot -_-

Bye

P.S. I hope Clove notices me soon.

* * *

**A.N. Guys, thanks for showing your supports in my story. Either you follow, favorite, review, or even if you just read continuously, I need to say thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear diary,

They showed us our training score, and grrrrrr that stupid girl on fire got an eleven! I don't know what she did during her private session. She must be really stupid that the Gamemakers were impressed by her stupidity. That's exactly how she got an eleven! I have put her in my who-to-kill-first list!

Okay, tonight is the interview. Clove looks really beautiful in her dress. I CAN'T BREATHE, OMG. I'll make her jealous in the interview by telling Caesar Flickerman that I've got a girlfriend waiting for me back home. Hahaha. She'll be crying I am sure ;)

Anyway, I've just looked at the mirror and it says I am still hot and handsome. As always. I mean look at me now! So, I guess I am ready for the interview ;) I hope Finnick Odair watches and he'll realize that once I get out of the arena, we should make a duo and amaze every girl in Panem! Woooooo, that must be exciting!

Oh, Brutus is calling me. I'll go meet him before he gets annoyed.

Bye.

* * *

**A.N. Hey guys! Thank you VERY MUCH for all the supports you show to my story :D Have you watched the new Catching Fire trailer? It gives me chills! Can't wait for the movie to come out in theater!**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

Clove didn't look jealous at all :( So, I guess I failed. Instead, Glimmer looked somewhat upset after I said that I have a girlfriend in Two! But, I enjoyed seeing her stupid face very much! Muahaha, she is definitely stupid! Oh, wait, Marvel was glaring at me when he realized that Glimmer was upset listening to my interview (not my fault, sorry. Poor you, Marvel).

And the pair from Twelve! Ugh, the boy whatever his name is (Peter? Pita? I'll just call him Lover Boy, anyway) has successfully made his fellow tribute blush red like a tomato (hey, I just realized that Cato and tomato rhyme. But CatoTomato doesn't sound cool, so yeah let's forget it). OMG, I know that girl on fire is terribly stupid, but since he confessed his love for her, she really got all the attention she doesn't even deserve! She is nothing compared to Clove! I'm furious at him now. Why didn't I think of such a trick to make my Clove fall for me? :/ 'cause MY OWN TRICK FAILED!

Okay, forget about that. Tomorrow the Games will start. The careers are ready and sooooo thrilled for tomorrow. Each of us has made a list on who to kill first once we get to the arena. I'll kill that boy from Four first before I get to the others! (this is my secret plan, you know). Also, the boy from Six because he stole my knife during the training! (who does he think he is? Uh!) Then, of course, LoverBoy's girlfriend *evil smile*.

Aaannd I'm glad I looked so handsome during the interview. I heard them, the Capitol hormonal teenagers, calling me like crazy. "Cato! Cato!" Oh well, welcome to Cato's fandom, girls! ;) I am still thinking of the name of my fandom. Uhm, what's good? Catolovers? The Catoers? Whatever it is, I hope they're rich enough to sponsor me.

Bye .


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

I had so much fun during the bloodbath. The careers killed a lot of tributes. I killed the boy from Four! Hahaha. I didn't even bother to know his name when I slashed my sword to his body. He loved Clove and I've made him pay for that! Lover Boy ran away immediately once the gong sounded. Coward! Clove failed to kill his girlfriend, though. Her knife landed on her bag instead of her body. Grrr, I really want to be mad at her. But, okay, we can kill them both later. Screw you, Twelve!

We have an immense number of supply now! It's good that the careers are ruling over the Cornucopia. We have everything we need to survive! xD And once everything is set and ready, we're going to start hunting the other tributes! Haha, that's gonna be fun! :D

Now, I'm so happy the boy from Four is dead! I have no more contender! Clove, Clove, will you be mine? ;) At least for some days until the finale comes and one of us have to die. Be mine, please, cause if you do, I'll remember you for the rest of my life :)

Okay, bye.

* * *

**A.N. Hey, guys. In case you get confused, it's still me. I've just changed my username from kittykitty95 to Girl of Dandelions.**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,

We found Lover Boy in the woods. I beat him up until he begged me to stop. He told us he could help if he's allowed to join the careers. What the heck, I hate him. But, Marvel wanted him (I think he just wants to have some tips on how taming a girl like Glimmer from that Lover Boy). So, he's with us now though he cannot kill anyone!

It's getting late now. We're making a fire beside the Cornucopia. And there's this idiotic tribute who's also making a fire in the woods! It's like s/he is literally saying, "hey, guys, go kill me LMAO." It's easy, we'll finish him/her tomorrow.

And Clove still doesn't care :/

Bye

_Two hours later…_

Gosh, Lover Boy read my diary. He whispered to me, "I know how you feel. I feel the same too. She doesn't care." And we cried together. Okay, Clove is up now, I need to stop writing or else she'd be disgusted at my pink diary again. See you.

* * *

**A.N. Hello! Sorry I didn't update regularly recently. But, thanks A LOT for all of your supports. Especially for your reviews. I read them ALL. Thanks for your thoughts. I'll try to improve. I hope you keep reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary,

We killed the girl from Eight! She's crying when we came, LOL. Who wanted to have a pity on you, anyway? And we still haven't found Lover Boy's girlfriend! Grrr, I can't wait to kill her mercilessly. I am starting to feel suspicious if Lover Boy is tricking us. But alright, I can kill him any time I want. No worries.

Clove still ignores me :( She constantly throws her knives at the trees around her when she gets mad! Uh, girls are so sensitive sometimes. I wonder if she is in her period now? (Oh, that's gross to think girls may be in their period in the arena. Efff the Capitol! But, that's no way! They must give them a shot or something.) And Glimmer, this girl even looks more stupid with her bow and arrow she found in the Cornucopia. She walks so proudly with them when she can't actually shoot anything but trees! I gotta run away now before Clove throws one of her knives at me or Glimmer's strayed arrow hit me!

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary,

Fire! There's fire everywhere when we woke up! We ran away immediately to avoid being burned and we found Lover Boy's girlfriend in a pond! Hahahaha, she's burnt, just like her nickname. We hunted her down while she tried to run away, climbing in a tree like a monkey. I tried to climb and chase her, but failed (I forgot, I never learnt how to climb). Glimmer failed to shoot her too, which was more embarrassing!

Lover Boy told us to just wait under the tree, she might not go anywhere. I'm writing this as I watch her. I think she's asleep now. After this, it's Glimmer's turn. I hope she won't fall asleep 'cause she's a heavy sleeper! Ugh.

See you.

* * *

_A few hours later,_

Screw you, Twelve! Lover Boy's girlfriend dropped a tracker jackers' nest on us and we had to run away to the lake. Glimmer died. There's only me, Clove (^_^), and Marvel left in the Careers Pack. Okay, whatever, it's good because it means no one is going to disturb me again. Bye, Glimmer!

But, when I ran back to the tree to catch that screwed girl, Lover Boy had been there earlier to save her! I'm mad, really mad at him. Not because he had betrayed us the careers, but because he had saved his girl when I can't even get Clove's attention! That made me sad and envious so I stabbed him in the leg (he's apparently good in fighting though, he escaped). But, I'm sure he'll die in no time and his girlfriend will cry over him (she might not realize his love to her until he dies). That's gonna be tragic, but I LOVE tragic love story! LMAO.

Mm kay, teh trkacrs jackrs stiunng realiy badddliy noow I cannt evn writtee prperrly. Bbyee, I am giong to pess outt soonn. _(translation: Mm okay, the tracker jackers stung really badly now I cannot even write properly. Bye, I am going to pass out soon)_


	12. Chapter 12

Dear diary,

Screw Marvel! These last few days I couldn't have good night sleeps because he kept crying over Glimmer (whatever tips he had got from Lover Boy are now pointless since she's dead now). But, the good thing is Clove starts noticing me! She treated my wounds and has been sooo overly nice to me! OMG OMG, I can't believe it! I no longer care about the tracker jackers venom which still sting. I'm happy :D

And we met this boy from Three who begged us to join the Careers. He said he could reactivate the mines. Uhmm, never heard something like that. But we let him join because I don't want that fox-faced girl from Five to steal our supplies again! I spotted her a lot of times, but she's hard to catch, just like a fox! (wait, I remember that I've never tried to catch a fox) I'm sure she'll die by herself 'cause she cannot kill anyone.

Okay, we're going to explore the woods again because Marvel said he saw a smoke there. He said he wanted to set some human traps there too. Whatever, I don't understand his plans.

Bye.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Damn it! The fire was only a trick! When we returned, our supplies had exploded. There's nothing left! WHAAAAAAAA, I WAS SO MAD I KILLED THE BOY FROM THREE! IT'S ALL HIF FAULT BECAUSE REACTIVATING THE MINES IS HIS IDEA. Clove told me to calm down. Okay. BUT I CAN'T! Now, we depend entirely on our sponsors. They should send us something! Anyway, whoever exploded our supply must be dead now. We're going to see his/her face on the sky tonight. I think it's Lover Boy's girlfriend or maybe that little, overly-innocent-looking girl from Eleven.

* * *

**A.N. Hey, my fellow readers! I have been wondering why I got more traffics on chapter 10 than 9. It's so weird. Did you skip chapter 9? If you haven't read it, please do, so you'll understand the story better. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear diary,

Clove has just confessed her love to me. :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Oh, I am trying not to faint now! Clove, it took you so long to realize it. But, it doesn't matter. You've realized it. And I AM SO HAPPY I AM GOING TO EXPLODE! Now, I wonder what happens to Lover Boy. Maybe he's dying while thinking of his unrequited love with that girl on fire. Poor lad. At least if I die, I already know that Clove loves me! So, shame on you, Lover Boy! The sooner you die, the better.

Marvel is disgusted at Clove and me now. No problem, I think he's just envious of us because Glimmer is dead. He's leaving to check out his human traps in the woods. I am sure he'll fail again. Like usual.

I am going to have some fun with my dear Clove. xD

Bye.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Clove and I were having fun in the lake when suddenly we heard two canons in a row! That startled us! Who's that? I hope it's Lover Boy and his girlfriend. You die, Twelve! But, what if it's Marvel?

* * *

_Later in the evening…_

Okay, I am writing again 'cause there's something important. Marvel didn't return and we just saw his picture in the sky. He's dead, so R.I.P Marvel. I might hate you and was always mean to you, but you had been like a brother to me. In the last few days we were so close and we also talked a lot about Glimmer and Clove. We also... Well, I think should stop here before I am shedding my tears for you because that's NOT FUNNY! Cato isn't crying in the arena! Bye, Marvel! Oh, and the girl from Eleven is also dead. I should really thank Marvel for that. I am getting closer to the finale!

…

THANKS GOODNESS, CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH JUST ANNOUNCED THAT THERE CAN BE TWO WINNERS IF THEY ORIGINATE FROM THE SAME DISTRICT! Forget about Marvel, now I am EXTREMELY excited 'cause that means Clove and I can go home and have a Victory Tour and be the celebs of Panem and live in our home in Victors' Village. Together. And live happily. Ever. After. Now, that sounds too good to be true.

* * *

**A.N. Hello, guys! I love you for your supports this far. If you have some suggestions or anything, yeah, feel free to drop me a message.**

**I have just created a twitter account for fangirling xD LOL. So, follow me, please? I'll follow you back. GirlofDandelion. It's not personal twitter account, anyway. Only for fangirling ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear diary,

Things are getting more intense! There's only me and Clove left in the Careers Pack. I know that we're going to go home because who else can survive now? That fox-like girl from Five can only steal things and cannot kill anyone or anything. Lover Boy will be dead in no time. I know right where I stabbed him with my sword. It's sooo deeeppp nothing can cure him (unless he has a sponsor who can send him extremely expensive medicine, which I doubt). His girlfriend may be still crying over her dead ally and she'll cry again when she knows her lover is dead LOL. So, our only real competitor is Thresh. He may be strong, but he is alone. Me together with Clove who have been trained for years are absolutely stronger. So, this time I tell you, we're going to win the Games! xD

Clove and I are wandering in the woods now. But, no one is showing up! Uh, I start to feel bored, I want to kill someone so baadd! We still have to be cautious, though, because Katniss (wow, it's the first time I call her with her real name. This is a tribute to you, girl!) can show up out of nowhere (like a ghost) and shoot us with her bow and arrow. I really hope our sponsors send us something which can protect us from her arrows. But, what is it?

Uh, Clove is staring at me because I am writing this while we're walking in the woods. I think I better stop now before she thinks I am crazy.

Bye.

PS. Don't get me wrong! I have camouflaged my diary with mud, so it's not pink anymore!


End file.
